Heat
by Blue Funk
Summary: He was getting hotter by the second, but any wrong move could instantly turn him cold. [Akuroku] For 8.13 day!


It's 8/13 day and to my horror, I realized that I had spent most of yesterday writing about a story about the mob and let my Akuroku-ness go unheeded. So I rushed to write this. I think I like it. Happy Akuroku day, everyone!

And as much as I like writing about badass Axel... this story's Axel is a little silly. All I'm gonna say xD

And yes... as soon as my mafia story is done, chapter 3 of Special Discount will be coming up. xD No worries.

* * *

**Heat**

* * *

"You're getting hotter... hotter... _really _hot..." 

"Ooo!"

"... ah, nope. You're cold again."

"_Fuck!"_

Roxas grinned widely, head cocked to the side as he watched the lanky red-head stumble about their apartment, shoving things aside and opening drawers with the desperation of a starving man looking for food.

It had started out like any other day. Roxas had been sitting at breakfast, keeping silent to himself while Axel chattered away about how much he didn't want to go to his morning classes, arms waving and coffee sloshing dangerously close to the rim in his porcelain mug.

"Hell, who even _uses_ math like calculus anymore? What if I end up working at a fast food place, what good'll calculus do me there?" The tall college student ranted, fingers beating an incessant tattoo on the table as he glared at the cheery weather that could be seen through the kitchen window. The morning was too happy, in his opinion, for a Monday.

"In any case, you're lucky you just have afternoon classes. Honestly. Damn freshman."

Roxas grunted in response, taking another gulp of tea before turning back to his toast. His toe tapped impatiently against the linoleum, as if he were waiting for something. Axel paid it no mind, standing to shove his mug into the sink and storming out to grab his bag.

With a soft sound of annoyance, Roxas stood as well to see his friend off. _Surely_, he hadn't forgotten. Axel wasn't that clueless, was he? Standing by the doorway, the blonde kept the sulky look as he observed the usual chaos that was Axel heading out.

"Damn shoes..." Axel muttered, trying fruitlessly to shove on chucks without undoing the laces.

"Damn bag..." Roxas snorted as Axel attempted to shove in four packed 3-ring binders into the pathetic little thing that was supposed to be called a book bag.

The same complaints were given to Axel's coat, which was too baggy; his cigarette pack, which was too empty; his lighter, which accidentally opened up and nearly set his shoes on fire; and his cell phone, which was apparently too skinny and slippery, because the red-head managed to drop it twice in a matter of seconds.

But yes, finally, Axel got his act together and stood ready by the doorway, panting slightly from all of the cursing he had done that morning. Now there was only one thing left to do. Sidling up to the still pouty and miffed looking Roxas, his hands darted out to grab the blonde's cheeks and give them a wiggle.

Leaning in closely, Axel stuck his bottom lip out in a mocking impersonation of what Roxas had been doing only moment before.

"Happy anniversary, chubby cheeks."

Roxas's eyes narrowed, but he couldn't help the pleased little grin that quirked his lips up. "I figured you'd have forgotten, dumbass."

Looking amused, Axel smoothed his fingers out to gently cup the abused cheeks. With a crooked grin, he laughed softly. Roxas had to look up to keep up the eye-contact between them. Damn his shortness.

"Like hell. It's been a whole six months and you make things like this hard to forget."

"I don't know why I put with you for so long." Roxas relaxed his face into a calm expression, tilting his head forward in hopes of getting a kiss before the red-head left. Axel snorted.

"For my obvious good looks and flawless charm." He briefly closed the distance between them, acknowledging the blonde's silent demand with a chaste kiss before pulling back again. Ruffling the unruly yellow spikes, the older teen shifted his bag's strap over his shoulder as he checked his reflection in the nearby mirror.

"So do I get a prize for remembering?"

Roxas smirked grimly, arms folding across his chest. "Yeah, you get to _not_ get a punch in the face."

Unsurprised by the response, Axel was ready with his own sarcastic response. "Oh yes, those are my favorite prizes. Thanks, Rox." With a grin, Axel snorted and slid a few fingers through his hair to fix a stray spike before turning back to the blonde, sticking his tongue out as he did so.

"See if I get _you_ anything in another 6 months, jerk."

Laughing at this, Roxas pushed away from the wall to shove Axel towards the door. "Just go already, you'll be late."

This reply seemed to disappoint Axel. Cocky attitude visibly deflating, he allowed himself to get steered through the door. As soon as his feet hit the porch outside, the red-head turned to give Roxas a full-blown, mournful, my puppy just got run over sort of look. It was horrible to look at. "Am I really not getting anything?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Roxas smiled mysteriously, shutting the screen door first to separate himself from Axel. Hand now resting on the main wooden door's handle, he waved goodbye as his roommate began shuffling down the path down to the sidewalk. "You'll find out when you get back!"

And so, after a long day of anticipation and some rather irate text messages, Axel had sprinted back to their four room apartment, eyes wide with anticipation as he pounced on Roxas, first giving him a proper kiss in greeting before pulling away and looking around wildly as if he would spot a present roaming the living room.

"So? Where is it?"

Recovering from the unexpected arrival from Axel, Roxas shook his head and grabbed the enthusiastic red-head's hand. Axel went without protest as he was lead to the bedroom.

Stopping Axel in the doorway, Roxas walked out to stand exactly in the middle of the area. Spotting the bewildered but still excited expression on Axel's features, the blonde couldn't help but snicker. He outstretched his arms.

"Alright. Your present is hidden somewhere in this room." Axel nodded, eyes already flickering in their sockets as he glanced over at potential hiding places. "To find it, we'll play Hot and Cold. And I'll tell you if you're getting closer to it not."

Familiar with the game and impatient to get started, Axel didn't wait for a go signal. He walked fully into the room, moving immediately past Roxas to get to the bed and look under it.

"You're cold." Roxas said immediately, turning in place to watch and observe. Knowing Axel... this had a possibility of taking a while.

After an amusing fifteen minutes, Axel was getting close to desperate. He should've found it by now! _Where the hell did Roxas hide the damn... whatever it is?_

"You're getting hotter... hotter... _really _hot..."

"Ooo!" He hurried past the blonde again, heading towards the wardrobe. Sure, he had checked inside and underneath, but it might be behind it...

"... ah, nope. You're cold again."

"_Fuck!"_

This was getting ridiculous, Axel decided. He wanted his present. And now that the room was successfully demolished and searched, to no avail, he was ready to grab Roxas and molest it out of him.

Turning to the blonde who was obviously having the time of his life, leading Axel around in circles, the older teen grinned slyly and took a step forward.

"Oh Roxas..."

"Yeah Axel?" Roxas raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh. What was the idiot going to try now?

"You're not being very nice, Roxas... playing games with me."

Axel was a little surprised to see the grin grow wider on Roxas's face. He took another step forward. "You're practically teasing."

"You're getting hotter."

The meaning of the sentence flew right over Axel's head. He blinked, one eyebrow raised. "What?"

"You're getting hotter." Roxas repeated, all out Cheshire Cat grinning now. "Don't tell me you've forgotten the game already..."

That was enough to ruffle Axel's feathers a tad. _Roxas_ had the upper hand. It was usually Axel who was being the smirky little badass seme. "_Roxas and his damn smirking... standing there in his stupid white and checkered jacket and that really tight black shirt... I'll show_ him_." _

He moved forward again.

"Hotter..." Roxas said quietly, bright blue eyes never leaving Axel's shining green ones.

And stepped closer...

"Really hot..."

There was hardly a foot of distance between them. Axel licked his lips.

"_Really_ hot now... burning hot..."

"Oh, I'd definitely say it's getting hot..." Axel grinned, finally closing the distance between them, bumping their bodies together. Coaxing his fingers over Roxas's arms, he finally slipped them underneath the light jacket the blonde always wore and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

But instead of hooking his hands together at the small of Roxas's back like he usually did, his fingers hit something hard and protruding. Something was shoved into the boy's jeans' waistband. He really _had_ been getting hotter.

Roxas let out a slow sigh that fluttered over Axel's chest, relaxing and closing his eyes. "That's it, you found it."

Lust momentarily forgotten, Axel tugged at the slightly flat object until it slipped out. He carefully brought it into the light, out of Roxas's clothes. Blinking, Axel looked it over in surprise. "Oh... wow."

It was a framed photograph of the two of them, grinning and flashing peace signs to the camera. Their opposite arms were tucked neatly around each others waists and Axel still even had a cigarette dangling from his amused lips.

"Mm." Roxas's eyelids fluttered open again as he smiled up at his boyfriend. "Remember when that was taken?"

"Day after I asked you out, yeah." With a nod, Axel tapped the glass of the frame, eyes misting over in remembrance. "If I recall correctly, Sora took this picture and then Riku nearly made him drop it 'cause he snuck up behind him."

A silence stretched out between the two with the pair staring thoughtfully at the picture. Abruptly, the two simultaneously looked up to exchange grins. Roxas spoke first, gently taking the photo and tossing it on the bed. "Happy anniversary, Ax."

"Happy Anniversary, Rox. Y'know what, though?"

The blonde lifted a single eyebrow at the quickly spreading sneaky look on Axel's face. "What?"

"I'm really hot."

"Axel, we're not playing anymore."

"No, Roxas. I'm _really_ hot. Burning hot. _Boiling hot_..." the red-head purred out, pulling Roxas closer. He laughed softly, moving to press his forehead to the blonde's and nudge the tips of their noses together.

"Let's play again."


End file.
